


just let go

by bunnystomped



Series: the art of letting go [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Wears a Diaper, Dean gets bladder infections, Dean has anxiety, Diapers, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnystomped/pseuds/bunnystomped
Summary: Dean refuses to stop the car to take pee breaks. Castiel has a solution.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: the art of letting go [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107926
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	just let go

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, the tags are there for a reason. If you don’t like this kinda stuff do not read it. If you do like it then enjoy!
> 
> I’ve wanted to write something like this for a while DL fics without age-play/infantilism are sorely underrepresented.
> 
> This is the first part of my ‘the art of letting go’ series. i’ve managed to create a new adcount to post my kink fics!

It started normal enough.

Dean had always refused to just pull the damn car over and go take a piss when he needed to. It was easy for someone like Sam who was almost always the passenger. He could just take a piss in any old bottle they had discarded that day. The bitch refused to hold a bottle for Dean to piss in while he was driving. According to Sam, trying to aim your dick at a bottle while driving was just as bad as texting and driving. 

With Cas it was even worse. The dude, being an angel and all, never even had to piss. Sure, Dean was a little jealous of that. It sounded like a real time saver. 

It’s fine though. Dean didn’t need to pull into whatever grimy rest stop was closest. It was a waste of time. He could hold it. He was fine. 

That was mostly true. He was fine. Until he wasn’t.

Cas is the one who picks up on it first, of course. The two are on a hunting trip with just themselves; Sam off on a separate endeavor with Eileen. They just pulled into a motel for the night and gotten settled in their room. 

“Are you in pain Dean?” Castiel asks. He’s tilted his head to the side and is squinting at Dean. An expression Dean has grown amusingly fond of over the years. 

This time though he’s take a little off guard. He was in pain. A considerable amount of pain. His groin and lower stomach kind of felt like they are on fire. It’s nothing he can’t handle, but that didn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. 

“I’m fine,” He says, choosing to fib a bit. He doesn't need Cas up his ass about his health. 

“No, you’re not,” Cas tells him evenly. “I can smell the infection on you.”

“What are you a fucking dog?” Dean snaps. 

“No,” Cas answers like it was a sincere question. “But I am concerned for you. Holding your urine in for long periods of time is not healthy.” 

“God, Cas,” Dean groans. “We don’t need to be talkin’ bout this. It’s nothing that hasn’t happened before.”

“So, bladder infections are a common occurrence for you?” Castiel questions. 

“Seriously?” Dean snaps. The back of his neck heats up from embarrassment. He feels like a fucking chick. Only chicks get UTIs as frequently as he does. “I said we don’t needa talk bout this. Just let it go.” 

“Dean, it’s your health,” Cas tells him. His voice the epitome of serious. “I take it very seriously. You are precious to me. I do not like seeing you hurt. Especially, when it can be so easily prevented.” 

Dean scoffs rolling his eyes, “You sound like Sam.”

“Well, your brother is quite intelligent,” Cas chuckles fondly. “I’m sure he’s told you many times you aren’t taking enough breaks during your driving.” 

“I’m fine,” Dean grumps, flopping face down on the bed. “Besides, I’m not stopping. I’ve got places to be.” 

Just the thought of taking a break makes Dean’s skin crawl. He knows it’s irrational, that a few short stops to just take a God damn piss are ultimately inconsequential, but what if they aren’t? What if life or death for some poor sap is determined by those few seconds? It makes him feel nauseous. 

Cas wasn’t always perceptive when it came to human emotions, but sometimes he could read Dean like a fucking open book. 

“I see,” He hums. He lays down next to Dean, placing his hand on the small of the other man’s back. Instantly, Dean feels his pain subside and he knows Cas has healed him. 

He turns his head away from the pillow and catches the look of pure adoration in Cas’ eyes. 

“Thanks,” Dean grins softly. 

“I just want you to feel good,” Cas informs him. “You deserve it. I think I have an idea too.” 

“Oh yeah?” Dean quirks a curious eyebrow. “What?” 

“You’ll see in the morning,” Cas teases. “Rest now. I’ll be here.” 

Dean awakens from a truly blissful dreamless sleep. He hasn’t slept that well in a long time. And right now he’s really wishing he never woke up. 

Cas is sitting on the edge of the bed cradling a square plastic wrapped package that looks suspiciously like adult diapers. 

“What the hell is that?” Dean croaks, voice still riddled with sleep. 

“Diapers,” Cas states simply. 

“Yeah,” Dean snarls sarcastically. “I can see that. Why the hell do you have them?” 

“For you. I think it will be a good solution to your current problem.” 

Dean feels sick with embarrassment, but also amused. This has to be some kind of twisted joke right? Maybe Cas is finally learning how to have a sense of humor. Though, this is the strangest way he could have possibly gone about it. 

“You can’t be serious?” Dean scoffs sitting up from the bed. “There is no way in hell I am wearing those.” 

“You were in pain yesterday, Dean,” Castiel reminds him. “A lot of pain. I know you tried to minimize it, but I felt it when I healed you. You are not allowed to harm yourself like this any longer. Not while I’m here. You have two choices Dean. Take some breaks or wear these.” 

Dean’s heart is racing by the time Cas is done with his little speech. He puts his head in his hands and shakes his head slowly. 

“Cas, I can’t stop,” Dean groans. “I can’t.” 

Cas moves to Dean’s side wrapping an arm around his waist. He brings his lips to Dean’s temple ghosting light kisses over his skin. 

“I know,” Cas whispers. “That’s why I have these. I don’t want you to be in pain and what you’re doing now it is not healthy.” 

“I know,” Dean admits softly. 

“Just try them for today,” Cas amends. “Please.” 

Dean takes a moment to truly process the request. One day? It couldn't be that bad and he was in a lot of pain yesterday. It seems like every time he gets an infection it only gets worse. Plus, Cas is looking at him with those big stupid caring blue eyes he’s such a sucker for.

“Ugh, fuck!” Dean shouts. He snatches the packet of diapers from Cas and stands up. “Fine. Just for today. But I’m not letting you change me.” 

“I wasn’t going to ask to,” Cas snorts. 

In the bathroom Dean clutches the sink and takes a shaky breath. He’s put the pack of diapers on top of the toilet and refuses to make eye contact with them. He looks at himself in the mirror trying to figure out what the fuck is going on in his own head to even consider trying this. Well, it was Cas who recommended it. Cas always wanted the best for him. He was a good guy. A good boyfriend. They hadn’t been together long, in the physical sense, but when they did fuck Castiel always made Dean feel wanted, safe, protected. He hasn’t led Dean astray yet. He could trust Cas. 

He ripped his pants and boxer-briefs off before he could second guess himself and tore into the package of diapers with his thumbnail. 

They crinkled in his hands and smelled a little weird. It took him a minute to figure out how to get them on while standing up. Of course, Cas had to get him the kind with adhesive strips and not just the kind he could pull up. God, this was humiliating. If only his stupid brain wouldn’t send him to a fucking panic attack at the thought of just taking a God damn three minute break. 

He taped the diapers around his waist and chanced a look in the mirror. He looked absurd in a stark white diaper that made his butt look poofy. But, it didn’t feel that bad. The diaper was soft and fluffy. It was like getting a little hug around his bottom. It felt safe. 

He pulled his jeans up over the padding and checked the mirror once more to see how obvious it was he had a fucking diaper on. To his surprise he couldn’t even tell. The crinkling when he moved however. It sounded horrendously loud to him. 

Cas watches as Dean walks oddly to the car. It’s clear he’s not used to the way the diaper feels around his bottom. It’s a tad amusing, but also oddly adorable. Dean looks the picture of grumpy as he slams the car door shut with a little more force than usual. 

“My ass is sweaty,” Dean complains. 

Cas just takes Dean’s hand in his and gives it a reassuring squeeze. 

It’s only a few hours into their trip when Castiel starts to notice the tell tale signs of Dean’s desperation. He’s subtle that’s for sure. His brow grows the slightest bit harder, his hands clutch the steering wheel a bit tighter, and he starts to tap his left foot to the beat of the music. It’s no surprise he has to go. He’d guzzled down three coffees before they even left the motel. 

“Dean,” Castiel says gently. 

“What?” Dean snaps anxiously. He’s distressed that much is obvious. 

“Do you need to urinate?” 

“Fuckin’ hell, man,” Dean laughs exasperatedly. “Don’t call it urinating. Just say piss.” 

“Do you need to piss?” Cas obliges. 

“A little but I’m fine for now,” Dean bites his lower lip and evades eye contact. He’s being very obvious in his lie. 

“There’s no reason to hold it, Dean,” Cas tells him. “No one is going to know but me.” 

Dean white knuckles the steering wheel and glares at the road. 

“Dean just let it go,” Cas coaxes. “Or pull over. There’s a few gas stations coming up.” 

“Cas,” Dean whispers. “Please, don’t.” 

“Dean,” Cas pleads. “You’re hurting. Please, just let go.” 

Dean’s legs are shaking with the need to piss and with the desire to just be able to let go, but he can’t. He can’t make himself. It’s just not natural. 

“I can’t,” Dean croaks. “I can’t go.”

“Just relax,” Cas soothes. He moves his hand to rest on Dean’s stomach right at his bladder. He pushes down lightly making Dean gasp. He turns the music up with his free hand and massages Dean’s bulging bladder with his other. “Just listen to the music. You like this song. Metallica.” 

Dean nods humming along to the song as he wills himself to just pee already. He can feel the exact moment it happens. The release. It feels like a high. 

“Oh,” Dean gasps. His heart is pounding. “Cas. Oh. I’m pissing.” 

“Good boy,” Cas tells him, his voice sounding like gravel. 

“Oh my God,” Dean cries in relief. “I’m pissing myself.” 

The padding is just soaking it all up too. Dean can feel it growing under his jeans. It leaves goosebumps all over his skin. 

“How does it feel?” Cas asks.

Dean shivers, squirming in his seat relishing how the warm wet padding feels against his skin. Against his cock, “It’s s-so, so warm. It feels good.” 

Cas lets out a moan that shocks Dean a bit and makes his cock stir. His hand travels from Dean’s bladder to Dean’s crotch. The padding is full, bloated with liquid, when he presses down on it. Dean closes his eyes and lets out a long low moan. 

“Eyes on the road, Dean,” Castiel reminds him. His husky voice quiet behind the blood pounding in Dean’s ears.

Dean squeezes the wheel and forces his eyes open as Cas rubs his wet padded crotch. His dick is hard and straining against the cooling diaper. 

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean moans. 

“Just keep driving Dean,” Cas demands. His rubbing has picked up the pace and Dean’s pretty sure he’s never felt so aroused before. It almost makes him feel sick. 

“Don’t stop. Don’t stop. Please. Please, Cas. I’m so close.” 

Cas kneads his palm against Dean’s crotch eliciting those lovely moans from his diapered boyfriend. He didn’t expect Dean to react this way. To love it so much. He fully expected Dean to just give up and pull over to use the bathroom at a gas station or in some wooded area on the side of the road. This though, this was truly surprising and Dean deserved a treat for being so good. 

Dean tenses under his touch and with one final loud moan cums right into the front of his diaper. 

“Oh my God,” Dean gasps. His breathing is heavy and he blinks multiple times trying to focus on the road. “I’m okay. I’m okay. Drive Dean. Just drive.” 

“How are you feeling?” Cas questions. He can tell Dean’s feeling some conflicted thoughts. 

“I just pissed myself,” Dean spits out the confession like it’s a dirty secret. 

“Well, your diaper,” Castiel reminds. 

“I just pissed in a diaper,” Dean whispers to himself. “Fuck, Cas. I just pissed in a diaper and came from it. That can’t be normal.” 

“Actually, Dean. Many adults find sexual pleasure in diaper play,” Cas informs him hoping to ease his nerves. 

“Yeah, well I never wanted to be one of them!” Dean shouts working himself up over his shame and embarrassment over getting off on the act. 

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of Dean,”’Cas tells him hotly. “In fact I found it, you, incredibly sexy. Watching you lose control like that was one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen.” 

“Really?” Dean asks looking for assurance. 

“You were stunning.” 

“Thanks,” Dean murmurs his face flushed. 

They drive in a comfortable silence. Their hands interlaced and Dean’s body thrumming with a positive energy he hasn’t felt since the first time he bottomed for Cas. 

“Is it weird I even kinda like it now,” Dean whispers. “Now that it’s all cold and stuff.”

“No, it’s not weird,” Castiel assures Dean. “It is totally normal. Some people want to be changed straight away, but others like the feeling of a wet diaper.” 

“How the hell do you know all this?” Dean questions his lips upturned, amused at Castiel’s knowledge.

Cas flushes a bit embarrassed to be called out. “I may have come across some websites that were less than appropriate when I was researching ways to help you last night.”

“Oh,” Dean says, then after a moment. “Well, I’m glad you did.” 

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thinking of making this a series where I add even more and some more extreme kinks. So let me know if you’re interested and/or have any requests of what you’d like to see.


End file.
